Another Way
by FandomLord54
Summary: What if Anakin never truly turned to the dark side? What if Obi-Wan had given into Anakin's ideas? Join two fallen Jedi as they begin to carve a new path for the galaxy.


Sabers clashed in a storm of blue, or at least that's how an onlooker would see it. I was almost mesmerizing, the speed and skill of the two duelists causing their blades to perform a dance of sadness, hate, and fear. These were the same three emotions that often fuiled tragedies; tragedies such as this. A fearful, heartbroken master fighting with all his power against his wayward student. Obi-Wan's eyes stung with a mixture of ash and tears, his tan robes burnt and holed from the heat of the lava planet. His comely, honey brown hair swept in front of his eyes, coated in sweat just like his beard. His old padawan fared better. Anakin's hair, messy and straw colored, didn't invade his vision and his dark robes, though burnt and torn, didn't seem to produce the same sweat stains as those of his old master. And his eyes. The once soft, kind green color had left them, leaving only a burning orange. The eyes of a Sith Lord.

The two old friends stood on separate lava collection droids. Kenobi, barely able to keep up with the the dominate swordsman's savage offensive, relied on his mastery of Soresu to block Anakin's brutal assault. At once Obi-Wan, overtaken by the fear and rage he was feeling, broke into an offensive assault. But unlike his usually fighting, the Jedi began performing vicious two handed strikes. He hadn't felt rage like this sense the death of his old master, Qui Gon Jinn. Skywalker deflected these strikes effortlessly and counter attacked with speed that few could rival. The droids carrying the two separated, leaving both men to face one another. Kenobi looked at what his apprentice had become. He stood with the same confidence that he always had, his saber pointed downward. Obi-Wan pulled his blade before him, holding it in both hands in a defensive position, ready for the next assault. After a moment of unbearable silence, the old master spoke, "I have failed you Anakin. I have failed you." His last sentence came out in a broken tone, as he truly realized that the man that stood before him was a product of his creation, of his _misguidance_.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!" The hatred and anger in his voice wasn't masked in the least. Obi-Wan couldn't bear hearing this from his old student. "Anakin, chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi-Wan could feel the frustration flowing through him, he tried to collect and control. Anakin spoke, "From my point of view the jedi are evil!" Kenobi could take no more, "Well then you are lost!" He felt something within himself, something he hadn't felt since he had been very young: anger. The pure, uncontrolled, full emotion anger poured over Obi-Wan. Anakin began to speak to his old master, "Think Obi-Wan, you know I'm right! The Jedi used the force as a slave, bending it to not only their will, but the of politicians. The defined good as the common good, and not the will of the force." Obi-Wan couldn't think. His thoughts were clouded heavily by the anger that was running through him. He knew that was his opponent was saying was crazy.

Anakin continued, "They are no different from the Sith, using the force to move forward a personal agenda, not that of the force itself. They used it as a tool, not a guide. The force is not in balance, and I was created to restore that balance. Or did you forget that was why Qui Gon took me into the order in the first place?" Obi-Wan took a step forward, "Don't you dare use him against me!" Anakin brought his saber to a defensive position and continued seeing that we was indeed getting through to his old master, "Qui Gon followed the force, he let it guide his actions, not the other way around. Open your eyes my old friend, it's time you saw the truth behind the lies."

"And join the Sith? Our ancient enemy?" Obi-Wan argued, "You said it yourself, the sith are no better, worse!" Anakin shook his head, "Then we start our own way, we overthrow the Chancellor together! He is simply a means to an end to me! We could bring peace, and justice to the galaxy, _together_!" Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair, thinking. Obi-Wan's master had taught him the force was it's own being, that the Jedi were a tool to keep balance in the galaxy. And he knew everything Anakin had said was the truth, but their was still a war within him. He had been taught since before he could remember that the Jedi order was the only answer. Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber, "Come Anakin, perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere more appropriate." Obi-Wan leapt across the river of lava to the bank, his past student followed, weary. Kenobi look sick, he slouched like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, "Put your blade away Anakin, it's time to be civil." Anakin powered off his saber as Kenobi continued, "Maybe you're right, the Jedi have fallen from their goal. The Old Republic never used the force in such a way. But the Sith, Anakin their lust for power will leave no balance in the galaxy."

"I know," Anakin laid his mechanical hand on his old friend's shoulder, "We will not be Sith, but instead create our own path. We will bring balance in the way that the force deems fit." The hate had left the young man's face, his coy smile had returned to his face. The hate had left his eyes as well, the kind greenness was back, giving Obi-Wan hope for his student visions. "Master, we could do everything Qui-Gon worked for, bring redemption to our names, and those of the Old Republic." Obi-Wan moved from his pupils grip, stroked his beard thoughtfully, "And how would we do this? We would be enemies of not only the remaining Jedi, but the Sith as well." Anakin could see he almost had his master, he continued with much eagerness, "We kill the Chancellor. A blow like that would cripple the Sith and put an end to his Empire before it even starts. Then we find a planet strong with the force. We learn to use both light and dark forces in balance, like Master Windu did." Obi-Wan nodded, understanding. "We could do this Anakin, but how do we kill the Chancellor?"

As if the force itself had heard his question, a T-4a shuttle appeared in the sky. It ripped through the smoke filled sky like a streak of gray on a black canvas. Anakin looked to his old master and said, "Follow my lead." Obi-Wan grabbed his students arm, "No, remember how that ended with Dooku? On Geonosis? This time we do it my way, and we may leave with all our limbs." The two ascended the hill together. Obi-Wan found himself thinking of easier times, before the Clone Wars, before Anakin, when he was a padawan himself. The years he spent under Qui Gon and the things he had been taught about the force. He looked to Anakin from the corner of his eye. _He's wise beyond his years,_ Obi-Wan thought, _He's learned so much under me, yet I've taught him so little._ In his head he heard another voice. The familiar, wise voice of his old master, _You've taught him more than you think my, still young, apprentice. And through your guidance, he can still bring balance to the force. Help him. Guide him._

At the top of the hill the two fallen Jedi stopped. Before them stood Palpatine surrounded by clones. Seeing Obi-Wan, the clones raised their blasters. The Chancellor was drawn aback, caught off guard. His voice was a an angered growl, "You dare betray me, boy? You think two puny Jedi can defeat the Lord of the Sith?" The two drew their blades and began to circle the broken man. He stood shorter than he had before the attempt on his life. His black robes dragged behind him, burnt and smoking along the ground. His once fine skin was white like a bleached bed sheet, and wrinkled, as if he were the same age as Master Yoda. His teeth stained yellow, and his eyes carried the same orange color that Anakin had shared minutes ago, but there was one difference. Instead of anger, his eyes carried an almost psychotic joy. Anakin broke the silence, "Your time is up Sidius. Now you will tell me how to save Padme, and then you will die." The Sith laughed, "Don't act like you can beat me boy!" The clones opened fire. The two blades deflected the laser bolts with rehearsed ease. Quickly the troopers around the Emperor fell, struck down by their own shots. As the last troopers body went limp, his white and red suit dropping as if it were empty, the Sith Lord retrieved his lightsaber from his sleeve, "The apprentice often waits until the master has taught him before overthrowing him, Lord Vader." Sidious activated his saber, the red blade glowing a deep shade of red, as if coated in the blood of the Jedi he'd had slain.

"Tell me what I want, and your death will be quick." Anakin circled the emperor with Obi-Wan on the far side of him. Mustafar was a loud planet, between the endless eruptions and constant buzz of droids it was almost never quiet. But the only thing Obi-Wan could hear was the hum of the sabers. The Emperor smiled a broken, evil grin, "Now, I will show you the power you denied!" Sidious let loose the full power of his force lightning at Anakin. The young warrior lifted his blade, deflecting the attack as he had watched Mace Windu do, as Obi-Wan attacked. Sidious defended and moved to counter attack, but was stopped short by a brutal barrage of two handed attacks from his brief apprentice.

The three fought along the top of the hill in a fury of red and blue. Anakin led the offensive with the brutal two handed strikes taught be his Shien combat style, and Obi-Wan focused on defending Sidious' counter attacks, covering any mistakes made by his aggressive partner. Their dance continued, blue and red engulfing them in a tornado of death and fury. Sidious, weary from his battle with Yoda, fought on his heels. By themselves the Sith Lord would easily defeat them. But together, now using the power of both the dark and light side of the force, the two battle hardened warriors power was quickly becoming too much. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin brought a downward strike on the head of Sidious, who was narrowly able to parry. Suddenly, Obi-Wan spun his saber, bringing it across the wrist of the Sith Lord, removing his hand. The Emperor screamed in agony, and struck Kenobi with the full channeled force of his lightning into the face of Kenobi. The Jedi Master was sent flying backwards as Anakin removed Sidious' other hand. Still screaming, the now crippled, Sith Lord hit his knees in agony.

Anakin kicked the lord to his back, holding his lightsaber to the sith's chin. Skywalker checked behind himself for Obi-Wan who lay on the ground. Blue-white worms of electricity crawled over his body. "Master?" Anakin received no response. "Obi-Wan!" Fear crept into the young man's voice. Though he had tried to do the job himself, a dead Obi-Wan was not something that he wanted. There was a long silence, then Kenobi stirred, "Anakin...Anakin where..." His voice was a croak, similar to that of a man who hadn't had water in many days.

"I'm here Obi-Wan," Relief replaced the fear as it wash over Anakin. His old master continued in pain, "Anakin...I-I can't…" The Emperor let out a groan. Anakin kicked him, "Don't worry Obi-Wan, I'll be there in a moment." Anakin kicked the cowl off of the broken man's head. His pale, wrinkled skin was dotted with sweat and his thin lips were quivering. "Kill me...and you'll never know the power you seek." Anakin knelt beside the Sith Lord and placed his hand on the man's forehead. He began to search his mind. Sidious was strong, though his recent battles and new wounds had weakened him. After a moment, Anakin removed his hand and stood, "Darth Sidious, in the name of the Force, I sentence you to death." The past Jedi raised his lightsaber, and with a back handed cut, removed Sidious's head. He watched it roll for a moment before rushing to his past Master.

"Obi-Wa…" Anakin's voice trailed off at the sight before him. The lightning had burnt the face of his old master. The left half of his face was completely burnt along with the top half of his right. Where once had been thoughtful brown eyes, now was only burnt pink flesh. "Am I...still pretty?" Obi-Wan croaked out. Anakin couldn't help but laugh, not only at the jape of his old friend, but also the fact he won. "Let's get you back to the ship." Anakin helped his friend stand. "It's never good when they don't answer the question." Obi-Wan mumbled as they began back to the landing platform.

Together, they limped back to Padme's shuttle, and to galaxy now crippled and broken.


End file.
